


Getting rid of her cramps

by SLScully21



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Menstruation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLScully21/pseuds/SLScully21
Summary: A normal day in which Mulder helps Scully to get rid of her period cramps
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 14





	Getting rid of her cramps

-Hey Mulder, I don't really feel like doing it now...I'm not in the mood-

It was a Sunday morning in Scully's apartment; it was almost winter so the atmosphere was rather cold, however being in bed with Mulder kissing her neck and clavicles, made her forget the unbearable climate outside her place.

-Aren´t you in the mood for some morning sex Scully? ´Cause I am-  
-Yeah, I can feel you, babe. But no, I´m not into it right now.-

“Babe” has been Mulder's nickname for the last months. At first, it sounded kind of “rare” to hear her partner calling him something else rather than Mulder but being honest he loved it.  
He wasn't accustomed to this new Scully, she had always referred to him as Mulder and in some particular cases as Fox but he totally enjoyed each time she called him babe or sweetheart because it allowed him to know this part of her she had been hiding from him.

-You are the one that loves morning sex so… is everything all right?- Asked Mulder a bit worried.  
Sunday´s morning sex was part of their newly established routine.  
-It´s just that I´m not feeling well- said Scully as she turned around on her bed facing the windows.  
-Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want to go to the hospital?- asked him.  
-I´m just in my period Mulder, don´t worry, it's just some cramps.-  
-Oh Scully! why didn't you tell me before?- said Mulder turning her around to face him- Do you want me to bring you some tea? painkillers? you can ask for anything.-  
-Well I wouldn't mind if you go and buy some ice cream - said Scully showing him the sweetest smile-  
-Do you want me to pick up a movie ?-  
-That sounds good but without aliens Mulder!- she said suppressing a grin.  
-Ok, I'll pick up some good film without Aliens.-

He was ready to leave but as soon as he got out of bed, he realized how cold the morning was.  
He started to dress up slower but always keeping an eye on Scully, knowing how turned on she was, ´cause he was barely naked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 5´o'clock and they were laying in bed.  
Scully was again facing the windows, watching the sunset , hugging the quilt…  
She hadn't complained about her cramps but he knew they were bothering her so he approached her and hugged her tightly.

-Is everything all right? Do you want me to be your “heating pad”? I know it helps.-

She didn't answer but he knew how badly she wanted that, so he took her hand and she turned around staring at him.

-Would you like to take my shirt off?- ask Scully innocently  
-Sure, but I need you to sit up, okay?- said, Mulder

Having done that, she put her arms up to make it easier for Mulder.  
He took his time, as he was sitting right in front of her, caressing her warm skin with the tip of his fingers. The contact made her shiver but it was a nice feeling after all.  
Once the shirt was off, he kissed the top of her head and softly caressed her face.

-You know I love you, don´t you?- whispered the male agent  
-I always have…- murmured Dana- and I´m pretty sure you know I love you back, right?-

Words weren't necessary at this time, just the two of them holding hands was sufficient to prove what they had already said. Their love was as passionate as in the past two years, even though now they had made it official.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed by and now they were both lying in bed again. They were cuddling, Mulder was the big spoon as usual; Scully´s back was pressed against Mulder´s soft chest, and his hands were in his lady´s lower belly bringing her the warmth that would help with the cramps.

-This feels so good - purred her   
-I always enjoy helping you m´lady…- said Mulder as one of his hands went up to cup one of Scully´s breasts.

She moaned softly, trying to ignore the fact that she was becoming aroused.  
Mulder´s hand was gently pinching her right nipple while the other hand was still stroking her lower belly.

-Do you like this Scully or do you want me to stop? - said an enthusiastic Mulder breathing heavily on his neck.  
-As much as I'm enjoying this, maybe you should stop ... If it goes any further, I won't be able to part with you.- Scully replied.- Maybe later, in the tub, we can continue with this-  
-Would you like some sleep?- question Mulder-

She nodded and Mulder put both of his hands on her belly, where the heat was necessary.  
He was hugging her from behind, their legs were touching, her head resting in the crook of his neck.  
They were irradiating heat nonetheless the cold weather outside the bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two or three hours later Mulder woke up. He felt some humidity on his upper thigh; not being sure what it was, he took a look.  
Apparently, it was her partner's blood.  
It wasn´t the first time something like this had come up so Mulder already knew what to do.  
Not wanting to wake her up yet, he decided to prepare a bath for her.

Some candles were placed on the floor near the bathtub, soft music was chosen in order to make a pleasant environment, and last but not least, her favorite bath bomb.

-Hey Scully - murmured Mulder as he was kneeling down next to her- Wake up honeybunch-  
-Hmm- mumbled her- What time is it?-   
-Ummm, it´s 7:35 pm; I prepared something for you- said the male agent  
-Really?- she showed him one of her purest smiles, the ones that drove him crazy  
-Yep, but I need you to come with me...Is that okay?-  
-Sure- she said-   
-Oh! look what a mess I made! - she was embarrassed, he could tell by the way her eyes avoided his.  
-There´s nothing to worry about Dana- yes he called her by her first name.

Sometimes he would call her like that, just because he could. Although she wasn't accustomed at all, it made her feel special and he was clearly aware of it.

Not only but also he had prepared her a bath but he took the time to change the sheets and made their bed.

-Is it everything alright ?- knocked Mulder on the bathroom door  
-It´s perfect...Come in if you want- 

What he saw when he came into the bathroom was perfect; something he would remember till the end of his days on Earth.  
There was Dana Katherine Scully, the love of his life, enjoying herself … drinking some wine and staring at him with a playful smile.  
But what he noticed the most, was that she didn't try to keep her emotions “inside”, this moment was going to be the start of a relationship that would last forever no matter what.

-Come here, get in the tub and make love to me…-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you like the story...If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes this would be due to my native language isn´t English...  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
